powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha in Wonderland
Alpha in Wonderland is the 13th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot While studying with the Rangers in the park, Alpha wanders away and dreams of a fantastical world. Synopsis The episode opens on a beautiful summer day in Angel Grove Park. Alpha is listening to Kimberly read aloud from a history book, to which Alpha vocally expresses his boredom. Wandering off without Kim noticing, Alpha lays himself against a tree wishing that he had a world of his own. Suddenly Alpha sees a white rabbit wearing spectacles, a red waistcoat and carrying a large, golden pocket watch. He frantically exclaims how late he is, which sparks Alpha's curiosity and causes him to follow him down a rabbit hole. As Alpha crawls deep inside, the rabbit hole dips suddenly down, causing him to fall into it. Unable to do anything about the situation he was in, Alpha slows down his fall. Amazed at what just happened, his armor inflates and Alpha continues to float down the rabbit hole wondering what would happen to him. Without anything else to do, Alpha decides to admire the decorations and knick knacks adorning the walls of the rabbit hole. He lands upside down with his armor deflating and follows the rabbit into a large hallway with a tiny door at the other end barely big enough for Alpha's head. The Doorknob tells him that drinking from a bottle marked "Drink me" will help him (he is startled to find that the bottle and the table it's sitting on have appeared out of nowhere). Alpha drinks the bottle's contents and starts shrinking until he becomes the right size, but the Doorknob reveals that he's locked. Frustrated, Alpha is told by the Doorknob that a cake marked with the words "EAT ME" will help him reach the key that's mysteriously appeared on the now giant glass table (the box of cookies also has materialized out of nowhere). This time when Alpha starts eating the cake, he suddenly grows so large that his head and legs are cramped in the hallway. Alpha begins to weep hysterically, his massive tears of oil flooding the room, which splash like huge puddles. The Doorknob tells him not to cry and points out that the "DRINK ME" bottle still has some fluid inside, so Alpha stops his caterwauling and sips some the best he can at his height. Alpha suddenly shrinks and becomes so small that he fits inside the bottle. Both he and the bottle travel through the doorknob's keyhole mouth and out to a sea made from Alpha's tears. A group of animals, led by a dodo, engage in a caucus race, (which is a race with no real ending or winner) in order to get dry. Alpha spots the White Rabbit and follows him into a secluded glade in the middle of a thick forest. It is here that he meets Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dork, two fat brothers who take particular delight in reciting poems and songs. They perform a poem for Alpha called "The Walrus and the Carpenter," which tells of the two titular characters luring some oysters to their lair and subsequently eating them all. Alpha sneaks away as they attempt to recite another poem for him, and he comes upon the White Rabbit's house, with its owner inside. Before Alpha has a chance to ask him why he is so frantically late, he berates him, thinking him to be his house-robot, Maid-Bot, and orders him to fetch his gloves from his bedroom. Inside, Alpha decides to eat another cookie, resulting him into growing so large that he gets stuck inside the house, his arms and legs sticking out the windows and doors. He tries to pull himself out, but is too big. The White Rabbit pleas for the help of the Dodo to get him out, thinking him this time to be some sort of ferocious monster. The Dodo summons a chimney sweep lizard named Bill to rip the house's chimney off. Bill's scampering down the chimney causes soot to rise and Alpha to sneeze, shooting Bill up towards the sky. The Dodo then attempts to burn the house down using some of the White Rabbit's broken furniture, much to his dismay. Alpha frantically looks for a solution to his dilemma, and finds one in the form of a carrot in the White Rabbit's garden. After eating, Alpha shrinks down to three inches in size. The Rabbit runs off again, this time into a garden of flowers. Because of Alpha's size, the flowers are as tall as trees to him. Initially they're eager to entertain him, but when he reveals that he's not a flower, they suspect that he may be a weed and coldly reject him. Alpha gets over his annoyance at their rudeness quickly when he sees a blue caterpillar blowing smoke rings in the air. Each ring takes the form of a letter or symbol that the Caterpillar is saying. Despite his best efforts to ask him how to grow tall again, the Caterpillar continually interrupts him, commanding him to recite various bizarre poems. He grows angry at his displeasure of being the same height as him, and turns into a butterfly in a rage, though not before giving the little robot cryptic advice about the mushroom he is sitting on. Alpha breaks off two pieces from either side of the mushroom. He takes a "bite" of the first piece which causes him to grow so tall that his head sticks out of the trees and alarms a nesting mother bird that thinks he is a metal serpent. He then takes a bite of the second piece and shrinks back down to three inches high. With a small lick of the first piece, Alpha finally grows back to his normal size and decides to put both mushroom pieces into his data carrier. Wandering through the woods, he meets the Cheshire Cat, an eerily grinning feline that can disappear and reappear at will. Alpha tries his best to ask him where the White Rabbit has gone to, but his attempts are futile as he speaks vaguely and in riddles, with Alpha commenting that he is just as bad as Dimitria. He finally points him in the direction of the March Hare's house. It is here that Alpha sees a long tea table set up for him outside with the March Hare himself accompanied by a Mad Hatter and a Dormouse. He finds out that they are celebrating their unbirthdays, which is a day of the year when it is not one's birthday. Alpha is briefly included in the celebrations before they dash about the tea table, offering Alpha tea. When the White Rabbit shows up, the Hatter and Hare attempt to fix his pocket watch, but end up destroying it in the process. After they've literally thrown him out of the tea table, Alpha tries to run after him but finds that he has disappeared again. Soon Alpha gives up trying to track the White Rabbit down, and decides to spend his time trying to get back home. He finds himself more and more lost in a forest called Tulgey Wood, which is filled with bizarre creatures that either snap at Alpha or pay no attention to him at all. He breaks down crying, and finds the Cheshire Cat again. He opens a door in a tree that leads to a seemingly neverending hedge maze, telling Alpha that the King and Queen of Hearts could possibly help him. He meets some giant playing cards who are painting white roses red since the Queen only prefers red roses and will behead them if she discovers their mistake, though she secretly prefers the tips to be painted black. Alpha tries to help them, but the White Rabbit appears and heralds the arrival of the Queen, her significantly taller husband, and her massive pack of cards army. The Queen has a ferocious temper and is prone to having anyone beheaded at a moment's notice, to which she applies to the card painters who unsuccessfully painted the white roses. Randomly switching between bipolar moods, the King invites Prince Alpha to dinner. After the meal, Alpha calmly suggests to the Queen that her rash behavior is never a good behavior for a ruler, being a prince himself, but before he can continue explaining any further he starts shrinking back to his normal size all too soon. The Queen orders for her guards to capture Alpha, wanting to learn more from him about his princely duties, which results in a frantic chase through Wonderland. Various characters Alpha met on his journey appear and inexplicably join the Queen and her guards in their pursuit. Coming back to the Doorknob, Alpha is told by him that he's still locked, and that he's already on the other side. Looking through the keyhole, Alpha sees himself asleep in Angel Grove Park. He urgently bangs on the door as the mob draws closer, until he gradually awakens to the sound of the Rangers' voices. They return to the Command Center for lunchtime while Alpha muses on the idea that all of his adventures in Wonderland had been but a dream. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited